


A Much Needed Conversation

by CanaryWarrior



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Brothers, Cameron drives Jonathan crazy sometimes, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Jonathan feels bad about putting Cameron in danger, snarky cameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/pseuds/CanaryWarrior
Summary: Takes place after Mystery Woman is arrested in 'Code Act.' Jonathan and Cameron still have their communicators, and Jonathan has a question for his brother.





	A Much Needed Conversation

“We got her, Johnny,” Cameron said with a smile, watching as Kay cuffs the Mystery Woman, who looked at him with hatred.

Once MW was secure, Kay turned to Cameron. “You alright?” She asked, motioning to Cameron’s injured arm.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I think the adrenaline is probably stopping me from feeling most of the pain caused by the bullet,” Cameron responded, forgetting that Jonathan could hear his every word. 

Kay nodded. “Alright. I’m going to take her in. You go get cleaned up and then meet me back at the office.” She looked behind him to Dina, Mike, and Jordan. “Please make sure he actually gets treated.”

Dina nodded. “Don’t worry, Kay, we got this. You go take her in.”

“The archive is down there, if you want to take a shorter route,” Cameron said, pausing for a bit. “Actually, scratch that. There’s a killer robot up there.”

Kay and the others looked confused at that last part. Kay shook her head. “I’ll go the way we came. You can explain everything to me when you give your statement.”

Cameron nodded. “Alright,” he replied, while holding his injured arm.

Kay nodded her thanks. “Let’s go,” she said to MW, with a hint of anger in her usual professional voice. She then led the Mystery Woman through the subway station, while calling the arrest in.

“So, Cam,” Johnny’s voice said evenly in Cameron’s ear.

“Yeah, Johnny?” Cam responded while walking back to the Archive with the others. He heard the shot MW fired from inside the secret room. He was willing to bet that she fired that shot at the automaton, so it was safe to say that they can go back to the Archive with no risk of being hit with a knife.

“So you were electrocuted and shot. Please tell me that you’re going to a hospital,” Jonathan demanded, concerned for his brother’s health and well-being. He doesn’t know what he would do if Cameron ever died.

“Shit,” Cameron swore. He ran his hand through his hair. “I forgot you heard that part about me getting shot.”

“You mean to tell me that you weren’t planning on telling me that you got shot? What about when you were electrocuted, huh? Were you going to tell me about that?” Jonathan exploded, causing Cameron to wince as a result of the loudness in his ear.

“Maybe I was going to before you stabbed me in the back and told MW how to get into the Archive,” Cameron sassed back at him. Cameron walked ahead of Dina, Jordan, and Gunter so they wouldn’t hear his responses to Johnny. This was a conversation he needed with some privacy.

Jonathan sighed. “Cam, I am sorry about that. I was angry and then she visited me in prison and I thought that maybe we could trap her. If I knew that you would have to deal with a robot that threw knives at you or that you would get shot, I never would’ve done any of that.”

Cameron remained silent. He thought about what Johnny had said. Cameron, of course, never lost faith in his brother. He knew that Johnny would never want him to get hurt. He remembered back when they were younger, when it was just him, Jonathan, and their father, Sebastian. Jonathan always got extremely worried about Cam whenever he got hurt, and his worry multiplied when Cameron joined the FBI as a consultant/observer. 

“…Cam? You still there?” Jonathan asked cautiously, scared that Cam removed his earpiece out of anger. Not that he would blame him. He thought that for a moment, Cameron believed that Johnny betrayed him. When Cameron mentioned to MW that she electrocuted him, it took all he had to not ask Cameron if he was alright. It took all he had to not break out of that prison, find MW, and kill her for almost killing his brother again. And don’t even get him started on the fact that Cameron had to dodge knives after being electrocuted. Cameron had a tendency to get hurt while doing reckless things, but now, he could die in a second due to a slight misstep. All he wanted was to be with his brother to protect him. He felt utterly helpless. But he had to continue the façade that he was on MW’s side. It was the best chance either of them had of getting out of this alive. 

Jonathan’s voice broke Cameron out of his thoughts. “Yeah, I’m still here,” Cameron said softly. He felt a sudden pain in his arm and groaned.

“Cam, what’s wrong?” Jonathan asked urgently, recognizing that groan as Cameron’s ‘I’m in pain’ groan. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, Johnny, I’m fine,” Cam groaned again, the pain evident in his voice. “I guess the adrenaline wore off,” he added.

“Please go see a doctor,” Johnny begged. Then, after a thought, he asked “Who shot you, anyway? MW?”

“Firstly, I don’t need to see a doctor. It’s only a flesh wound. The bullet only grazed me. Secondly, Kay shot me. Well technically she shot MW through me because she held a gun against my head.”

Jonathan grew angry when Cameron informed him that Kay was the one who shot him, Sure, it was only a flesh wound and Cam won’t die from it, but he thought the FBI wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. “What! Kay was the one who shot you?”

“Yes, Johnny, it was Kay. But she shot MW more,” Cameron reiterated what Kay had said to him. “She did what she had to do, and I’m glad she did it. There was no other option. Besides, we got MW. That’s what’s important.”  
The Deception group were nearing the enterance to the Archive. “I’ll be there in a few minutes. I just have to talk to Johnny in private,” Cameron informed them.

Dina hesitated. “Alright, but if you’re not up there in five minutes, we’re coming back.”

Cameron nodded his thanks and watched as his friends went through the door. He now turned his full attention to Jonathan, who waited for him to finish talking to their friends. 

“No, Cameron! You are more important. You shouldn’t have gotten shot, especially by an FBI agent! You shouldn’t have gotten electrocuted! And you shouldn’t have knives flying towards you! All of that happened to you within the span of a day. You shouldn’t have gotten hurt!” 

“Oh, so now you care?” Cameron shot back. 

Great, Snarky Cameron is back, was the first thing Jonathan thought. He then immediately filled up with guilt. Has it really gotten to the point where Cameron questioned whether Jonathan still cares about him? Jonathan shook his head. No, he will make sure his brother knows that he will never stop caring for him. “I never stopped caring, Cam! I am terrified every day because of your work with the FBI. You willingly put your life in danger for the sake of others! I am scared that someone is going to visit me and tell me that you died because of a case. You never think about yourself, you selfless bastard!” Calling Cameron a bastard probably wasn’t the smartest thing especially since he was trying to get Cam to forgive him and prevent him from hating him, but sometimes Cameron’s recklessness causes Jonathan to lose it.

“Cam,” Jonathan pleaded. “I never stopped caring about you, and I never will. I love you more than anything, you have to know that. I’m so sorry that you got hurt because of me. I’m so sorry that you almost died because of me. I will never forgive myself.”

“Johnny…” Cameron started. He was speechless. Jonathan was usually the more reserved of the two. He usually hid his emotions. Cameron knew that Jonathan loved him, but he usually showed it through actions rather than words. 

“Cam,” Jonathan said softly on the other end. It was all Cameron needed. 

“Look, Johnny, I know you wouldn’t deliberately put me in danger, ever.” Cameron sighed tiredly. “When MW woke me up and showed me your coin, I thought, for a moment, that you betrayed me. It hurt more than the hangover,” Cameron chuckled a bit at that last part. “And then you initiated the code act, and I realized that you would never do something like that. I’m sorry I ever doubted you,” Cameron finished sincerely. 

Jonathan couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Cameron was apologizing to him. Cameron had nothing to apologize for, yet he somehow feels guilty for something that was not even his fault. Jonathan shook his head in disbelief. His brother was such a good person, despite everything. He almost got Cameron killed, and he’s asking Jonathan for forgiveness. “Cam, you have nothing to be sorry for. I’m the reason you felt that way, and I am sorry.”

“Johnny, it’s okay. You’re my brother. There’s nothing you can do that will make me not forgive you. I meant what I said before. You may be a jerk, but you wouldn’t sell me out for a few trillion dollars. And I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me,” Cameron said with a smile on his face.

Jonathan chuckled a bit on his end. “You’re too good, Cam, you know that right?” Jonathan may be stuck in prison for a crime he didn’t commit, but he still felt lucky. He had a brother who never gave up on him. Now, Jonathan felt his protective mode turn on. “Now that we got all that out of the way, go to a doctor. Now.” Jonathan demanded. He then added “Were you ever going to tell me that you were electrocuted and shot?”

“Pshh, of course I was,” Cameron said.

 

“You’re lying,” Jonathan pointed out. “Dammit, Cam! You can’t just hide things like that from me. I am constantly worried that you’re going to get yourself killed one day! And I know that you’re going to ignore me and not go to a doctor! You need to put yourself first. It’s a miracle that you’re still alive!” Jonathan ranted.

Cameron chuckled. “I actually missed you lecturing me whenever I got hurt. And don’t worry, I went to the doctor when I was electrocuted! Mainly because I was completely out of it,” Cameron said cheerfully. “Besides, my bullet wound stopped bleeding. It’s not even that serious. I’ll just get one of the others to patch me up and I’ll be good to go.”

Jonathan rubbed his temple. “Alright, Cam, but you better call me or visit me and tell me everything that happened. And you better be the perfect epitome of healthy.”

“I promise, Johnny.”

Jonathan heard the door open. He looked up and saw a prison guard with an FBI agent. They must’ve heard what happened from Kay, Jonathan thought. “Hey, Cam, a guard and an agent just walked in. I guess we can’t talk like this, anymore,” Jonathan said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

“Oh, man,” Cameron said, disappointed. “I’ll try to call you later tonight. I have to give my statement to the FBI.”

“Alright, Cam. Just be careful and try not to get into anymore life threatening situations. And if you’re not feeling well, go see a doctor.” Jonathan said.

“Alright, alright, I will. I love you, Johnny.”

“I love you too, Cam,” Jonathan responded, before removing the earpiece. He handed it to the agent, who placed it in an evidence bag. He then informed Jonathan that he needs to give a statement. Jonathan nodded and sat back down in his chair. For the first time in a while, he felt hopeful and happy. They had caught the Mystery Woman, and he had the best brother he could possible ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fellow Deception fans! This is the first fanfiction I have written in years! I love Deception and I wiswh it didn't end, but we are all still fighting for it! I posted this on Fanfiction.net under a different username, WinterRainbow. Shoutout to IceQueen1 for suggesting one of the lines I used in this story! If you want to talk about Deception, you can find me on Tumblr as canary-warrior!


End file.
